Me guardo tu recuerdo
by White Assassin
Summary: Il y a un toujours un peu de lumière dans toute obscurité. Et cela vaut pour chaque chose, chaque être.... Même si cet être n'est pas humain. // EdEnvy


**Me guardo tu recuerdo**

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

**Base** : FMA

**Genre** : Romance – General – Yaoi – One-Shot

**Résumé** : Il y a un toujours un peu de lumière dans toute obscurité. Et cela vaut pour chaque chose, chaque être.... Même si cet être n'est pas humain. // EdEnvy

**Note** : Encore un OS!! Et encore un que j'écris suite à une musique :) Parce que j'ai juste une envie d'écrire quelque chose de romantique, cette semaine. J'espère que le fruit de mon imagination un peu étrange vous plaira!! Bonne lecture ;p

* * *

- Ed!

- Hmm? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Al?

- Tu ne vas quand même pas sortir comme ça?! S'exclama Alphonse, inquiet.

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Mais il pleut des cordes, prend au moins ta cape!

Edward regarda le ciel d'où tombaient une multitude de gouttelettes translucides, et les laissa glisser le long de son visage quelques instants. Puis il déclara :

- Tu sais, deux-trois gouttes n'ont jamais tué personne.

- Mais le temps qu'on arrive à Resembool, tu seras complètement trempé! Répliqua le plus jeune.

- Mais non.... Faut toujours que tu dramatises tout.

Alphonse soupira. Son frère était décidément borné. Il dit :

- Bon, vu que tu n'as pas l'air décidé à bouger, je crois que je vais devoir aller la chercher...

Edward regarda son frère parcourir les cinq mètres qui les séparaient du pallier, puis dit, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage :

- Ça ne sert à rien, je l'ai perdue de toute façon.....

- Comment ça, perdue? S'exclama Alphonse en se stoppant net. Tu ne t'en détaches presque jamais, pourtant!

- ......

Alphonse regarda son frère avec curiosité. Soudain, ce dernier lança :

- Et puis grouille-toi, on va finir par rater le train!

Alphonse soupira de nouveau, haussa les épaules, et suivit son frère.

* * *

- Mais bordel, tu peux pas arrêter trente secondes??!!!

Wrath resta en mode ''pause'', et fixa Envy avec de grands yeux. Le salon du manoir de Dante resta silencieux quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'Envy rajoute :

- Ça devient chiant là! Arrête de toucher à ce foutu truc!!

Quel était ce ''truc'', me demanderez-vous? Et bien il s'agissait d'une radio que Wrath avait volée à un gamin dans la rue, et dont il s'amusait à tripoter les boutons, rien que pour le plaisir d'entendre des bouts de phrase qui ne coïncidaient pas entre eux. Passionnant. Et tout à fait au goût d'Envy, qui lança un regard menaçant à Wrath, puis soupira.

- Et pourquoi t'es pas avec Sloth?

- Elle est partie avec Lust, répondit Wrath.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi t'en a pas profité pour te barrer aussi? Lâcha Envy d'un air maussade, en s'enfonçant encore plus dans le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait pas que je vienne.

- Je la comprends...

Wrath fit la moue, se retenant de répondre (sachant pertinemment l'issu d'une éventuelle bagarre avec Envy), et murmura des choses incompréhensibles à propos d'un certain palmier (**Moi** : _Non Envy, patapé._). Tout à coup, il remarqua qu'Envy serrait quelque chose contre lui, et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Envy! C'est quoi?

- Quoi?

- Ben, ce que tu as dans les mains.

Envy marqua une pause, puis lança :

- C'pas tes oignons.

- Mais dis, c'est quoi?? Hein, c'est quoi?

- ..........

Wrath, constatant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, examina alors l'objet en détail, puis soudain, s'écria :

- Ah! Mais c'est la cape de...!!

Envy tressaillit, puis se leva d'un coup. Wrath resta pétrifié devant un Envy qui lui fonçait dessus, et ne pensa même pas à geindre quand ce dernier lui attrapa les cheveux et le jeta hors de la pièce en s'exclamant :

- Dégage avant que je ne m'énerve!!!!

Wrath ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et courut le plus vite possible hors du manoir, dans l'espoir de retrouver Sloth, ou au moins, d'être loin d'Envy.

Ainsi, ce dernier était seul, dans l'immense salon. Enfin un peu de calme. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait pu se dire si Wrath n'avait pas laissé tomber sur le sol la radio qu'il tenait. Envy la ramassa, la tourna dans tous les sens, cherchant un éventuel interrupteur.

- Comment ça s'éteint ce truc?!

Constatant son impuissance face à une radio sans interrupteur, Envy la jeta avec rage dans un coin de la pièce, attrapa la cape qu'il tenait quelques minutes plus tôt, puis s'installa dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre ouverte. Il laissa tomber négligemment sa jambe gauche au dehors et appuya son bras sur celle de droite, légèrement repliée, en fixant d'un regard vide et morne l'horizon dégagé que lui offrait le second étage, comme s'il s'était attendu à voir paraître quelque chose.

- ........

Un vent frais et humide s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte, faisant voler les longs cheveux de l'homonculus, et déposant quelques gouttes de pluie sur le visage de ce dernier. Soudain, la radio, momentanément éteinte par le choc que lui avait causé Envy, se ralluma, et rompit le silence :

- ...tenant, voici la chanson ''_Siempre me quedara_'' de la chanteuse Bebe!

- Génial... Lâcha Envy.

Quelques notes de musique emplirent alors la pièce (**Moi** : _Je vous recommande vivement d'écouter la musique pour lire la suite -on peut la trouver facilement-. Mais après, vous faites comme vous voulez ;p_). Étrangement, Envy, qui s'était apprêté à aller casser la radio, ne bougea pas, et serra contre lui la cape rouge sang qui contrastait violemment avec la blancheur de son teint. La chanson commença alors :

_Cómo decir que me parte en mil  
las esquinitas de mis huesos,  
que han caído los esquemas de mi vida  
ahora que todo era perfecto.  
Y algo más que eso,  
me sorbiste el seso y me decían del peso  
de este cuerpecito mío  
que se ha convertío en río.  
de este cuerpecito mío  
que se ha convertío en río. _

Envy serra plus fort contre lui la cape qu'il tenait.

_Me cuesta abrir los ojos  
y lo hago poco a poco,  
no sea que aún te encuentre cerca.  
Me guardo tu recuerdo  
como el mejor secreto,  
que dulce fue tenerte dentro. _

Il ne comprenait pas tout de cette langue. Néanmoins, même les phrases qu'il ne comprenait pas semblait s'insinuer dans son être tout entier. C'était comme si la mélancolie qu'il ressentait avait trouvé forme dans la réalité. C'était douloureux. Tellement douloureux....

_Hay un trozo de luz  
en esta oscuridad  
para prestarme calma.  
El tiempo todo calma,  
la tempestad y la calma,  
el tiempo todo calma,  
la tempestad y la calma. _

Une larme perla sur sa joue. Ou alors était-ce la pluie qui, emportée par le vent, venait se déposer sur son visage?

_Siempre me quedará  
la voz suave del mar,  
volver a respirar la lluvia que caerá  
sobre este cuerpo y mojará  
la flor que crece en mi,  
y volver a reír  
y cada día un instante volver a pensar en ti.  
En la voz suave del mar,  
en volver a respirar la lluvia que caerá  
sobre este cuerpo y mojará  
la flor que crece en mi,  
y volver a reír  
y cada día un instante volver a pensar en ti. _

Envy tendit sa main au dehors, la laissant recueillir la pluie froide, qui glissait entre ses longs doigts fins. Cette pluie, elle était comme lui, on croit pouvoir l'attraper, mais elle ne fait que nous échapper, à chaque fois. C'était pareil. Dès qu'Envy le voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le garder contre lui, de ne jamais le laisser partir, comme il aurait voulu le faire aujourd'hui, où il partait de Central pour retourner dans son village natal.... L'attente promettait d'être longue, avant qu'il ne revienne...

_Cómo decir que me parte en mil  
las esquinitas de mis huesos,  
que han caído los esquemas de mi vida  
ahora que todo era perfecto.  
Y algo más que eso,  
me sorbiste el seso y me decían del peso  
de este cuerpecito mío  
que se ha convertío en río. _

Envy referma sa main mouillée dans un mouvement lent, puis la ramena près de son visage, et laissa les gouttes s'écouler le long de son poignet, pour finalement atterrir sur son visage, comme des larmes cristallisées, à la fois par la pluie, mais aussi par la musique qui emplissait la pièce. La mélancolie lui poignardait le cœur... Après tout, n'était-ce pas normal? Envy avait beau savoir qu'il lui avait dit n'être qu'à lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir toujours son chibi auprès de lui.... Cette seule et unique lueur qui lui permettait d'exister par delà son état de monstre...

_Siempre me quedará  
la voz suave del mar,  
volver a respirar la lluvia que caerá  
sobre este cuerpo y mojará  
la flor que crece en mi,  
y volver a reír  
y cada día un instante volver a pensar en ti.  
En la voz suave del mar,  
en volver a respirar la lluvia que caerá  
sobre este cuerpo y mojará  
la flor que crece en mi,  
y volver a reír..._

Envy se recroquevilla sur lui-même, enfouit sa tête dans la cape rouge légèrement mouillée qu'il tenait, s'enivrant de l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, puis murmura dans un souffle :

- Edward...

_...y cada día un instante volver a pensar en ti. _

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus :) Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, alors je vais me contentez d'un ''A la prochaine'' ;p

BisouX, et reviews, si vous pouvez XD

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
